heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
Realization
During the movie, the Heroes finally know the true meaning of family, love and friendship. They come to realize on *Understanding another's advice. *Realizing how selfish they have been. *Realizing that a friend is evil. *Realizing that the heroines do love the main protagonist. *Realizing why the heroes protect them. *Realizing that the main antagonist lied to them and using them *Realizing that the main antagonist kill their family long time ago by making the main protagonist angry and avenge their family's death Examples Anime and Manga *Pan realizing that the little boy is her grandfather, Goku. Comics Live Action Film *Jill Young realizing that Andrei Strasser is the poacher who murdered her mother and Joe's mother. *Mary Jane Watson realize that Peter was Spider-Man and know his secret since that kiss from the alley 2 years ago. *Luke Skywalker realizing that Darth Vader is his father and that the evil Emperor Palpatine is responsible for his father's turn to the dark side in the first place. *Lori Campbell found out and realize that Freddy Krueger is the one who kill her mother long time ago. *Arthur Hoggett realizing that the wild dogs are the ones who killed Maa not Babe. *Roger and Anita Dearly realizes they leave their 15 puppies unprotected and it was Cruella DeVil who dognapped their 15 puppies and turned them into fur coat Cartoons and Animated Film *Tiana turning down Facilier's restaurant offer, realizing that her father may never have got what he wanted, but he had something special--love. *Rapunzel realizes that she's the lost princess and Mother Gothel's wicked and selfish intentions toward her. *Tom the Cat realizing to his horror that the Sheriff of Nottingham plans to execute Maid Marian along with Robin Hood *Pinocchio realizes his dreadful mistake of going to Pleasure Island as all the boys transform into donkeys. *Flik realizing in horror that the warrior bugs that he hired are circus bugs. *Pearl Gesner and Sheriff Sam Brown realizing in horror that Yancy O'Del who is buying the Little Patch of Heaven is Alameda Slim. *Stacey and Wayne Jeremiah realizing that Jason was right that Quincy Maroone really is an evil person after they watched a video broadcast about Maroone blaming Jason for shoplifting. *Lightning McQueen Western Animation *Mr. and Mrs. Turner realizing that Timmy was right about who Vicky really is. *Spejson realizing that Mr. Wiesioo is his father. *Duncan realizing who Mal is and where he knows him from. *Bloom Quotes Gallery Wojtas_and_Walo_realizing_that_Cieślak_cheated_in_MMA_tournament.png|Wojtas and Walo realizing that Cieślak cheated in MMA tournament Tiana facing Dr. Facilier.png|Tiana finally realizes that her father didn't get what he wants, but he had what he needed: Love. Arthur Hoggett realizes wild dogs killed Maa.jpg|Arthur Hoggett realizing that it was the wild dogs who killed Maa, not Babe. Pinocchio realizing his mistake.png|Pinocchio realizing his dreadful mistake of going to Pleasure Island as all the boys transform into donkeys. 101-dal-disneyscreencaps.com-5802.jpg|Roger and Anita Radcliffe realizing that they left the puppies unprotected and been dognapped by Jasper and Horace, Cruella's henchmen Ted and George discovering the mini idol is actually a map to the real idol.png|Ted and George discovering that the miniature Zagawa idol is actually a map to the real Lost Shrine of Zagawa. Bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-4622.jpg|Flik realizing in horror that the "warriors" he hired are actually circus bugs. Rafiki laughing hysterically after finding out Simba's alive.jpg|Rafiki laughing hysterically, realizing that Simba's alive. Ginormica.png|Susan finally realize that she decide to be Ginormica because she's not just a monster, but a hero Kenai realizing in horror that he killed Koda's mom.jpg|Kenai listening to Koda tell his story of how he was separated from his mother, making Kenai realize in horror that the bear he killed was Koda's mom! Dimitri realizes Anya IS Anastasia.jpg|Dimitri realizing that Anya is Anastasia, as he was the boy who helped her escape the terrorists. Ellie encounters the same willow tree she encountered as a calf, realizing she's a mammoth.jpg|Ellie encounters the same moss tree she encountered as a calf lost in a blizzard, realizing she is indeed, a mammoth. Luke Skywalker's realization of Darth Vader being his father.jpg|Luke Skywalker realizing that Darth Vader is his father. Madagascar3-disneyscreencaps.com-8657.jpg|Alex, Marty, Gloria, and Melman finally arriving back at the Central Park Zoo, only to realize they prefer being free after all, and now belong with the Circus. The Grinch 2.png|The Grinch finally realize that Christmas isn't about presents, but spending time with your friends and family who love you which that makes him so soft and his heart grew 3 sizes that day. Screen_Shot_2015-12-18_at_12.29.00_PM.png|Eddie Valiant realized that Judge Doom is not a human being, but a Toon in disguise. gforce-disneyscreencaps.com-8188.jpg|Darwin realizes that Speckles is the bad guy. Imageikm.jpg|Simba realizing that Scar killed Mufasa. File:ChannelChasersPt3-066.jpg|Mr. and Mrs. Turner realizing that Timmy was right about who Vicky really is Home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-7011.jpg|Buck heartbroken and betrayed upon learning that his idol, Rico, is actually a mercenary who was working for Alameda Slim all along. Category:Heroic Events Category:About Heroes